Among the Cinders
by kiera-sama
Summary: Third in my Princess series. The Evil Stepmother has put a hit out on Cinderella. "I don't care how, but I want her dead." Rated M for Torture, Rape, Language, and Voyeurism.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella. It is owned by the Disney Corporation.

"Speaking"

Text

_Thinking_

XxXScenechangeXxX

Warning: The third in my Princess series. As such, it is very graphic, and not intended for readers under the age of 18. Rape, torture, and foul language are contained in this story. I repeat, Do not view if you are under the age of 18.

Among the Cinders

Cinderella sighed in contentment. Her fairy godmother was right. With the right wish, and hard work, your dreams could come true. She was happily married to the prince of her dreams, and she was no longer under her stepmother and stepsisters evil, jealous thumbs.

Her people loved her, and she in turn, loved them all. She loved to help them, and eagerly frequented the small villages and towns surrounding the palace. In fact, that's where she was headed at that very moment. In fifteen short minutes, she would be in the small village of memories. She knew not the origin of the name, but she did know that she was happy to help, however she could.

XxXSceneChangeXxX

A hooded figure lurked in the shadows of the trees. "Is that the one?" a husky voice asked his companions.

There was a rustle of paper as the other man checked the description. "Yes. Silver carriage in the shape of a gourd, white horses, gold wheels…it's most definitely the royal carriage."

"Excellent." The hooded man smirked. "Let's see if we can cause a little…upset…in the new princesses plans." He waved his arm over his head, signaling the men on the other side of the dirt road. "Attack."

Instantly, several archers, seated high in the trees set their sights on the pale horses. Bow strings pulled tight, before being released, the arrows flying true.

The horses whinnied before falling to the gravel, kicking franticly as twenty or so men rushed the carriage. The footman was killed, a quick slash at his throat doing the job quickly, and efficiently.

Cinderella screamed as the sound of arrows whisked past her and the carriage shuttered, before stopping. The gargled sounds from her footman, Gus, came to her as he breathed his last. She quickly began to think. _How can I get out of here? The magical pumpkin has only two doors!_

Her answer came to her, not three seconds before said doors were ripped open. She screamed once more, as hands shot into the carriage. They grabbed her roughly, dragging her from her seat, only to throw her on the hard ground. "Ah!" she cried as she felt the sharp impact.

She struggled to rise to her feet, then fell to her stomach as a heavy boot stepped on her shoulders. Her screams were muffled by a dirty, oily rag being stuffed into her mouth. She winced at the taste. Her arms were roughly yanked behind her, and she was bound with a sopping wet rope, pulled tight enough to burn her skin.

Cinderella felt a second bit of wet rope being lowered over her head, and tightened, as if it were a lead. She was blindfolded, and jerked to her feet. Her breath was coming hard, and uneven, as she heard the scratchy voice speaking to her.

"Hello, Princess." the man said sneeringly. "Fancy meeting you here, on this deserted road, in the middle of the forest. Miles away from the nearest village." he laughed at her, before saying. "Let's go. Before the night comes."

She felt a tug on the rope around her neck, and grudgingly started walking. She winced at the stings of branched as they struck, and scratched her pale skin. She stumbled, and gasped in pain as she received a strike on her back. It burned. She felt herself being lifted and pushed forward.

"The next time you slow us down, I will cut you, now keep walking." The man told her.

Cinderella let the tears fall, as she soon realized that no one would know where she was. She wished her prince would come.

They walked for an hour before stopping. She was certain that wherever she was, it was very far from civilization, and away from prying eyes.

Cinderella heard the sound of scraping, before she was pushed roughly, causing her to fall down a flight of hard wooden stairs into a dark room, where she fell in a puddle of something foul.

"Have a nice trip?" one man laughed at her. "See how you've sunk, 'beautiful' princess? Lower than us peasants, I think. Have a nice stay in Château de shit." He laughed again, before shutting her in the disgusting room, leaving her silence.

The floorboards creaked above her, and she heard laughter, and cheering. Soon, music was playing as they celebrated. A few hours passed before the door opened again, and dull footsteps rang through the semi empty room. A candle flared to life, and another, then another until the damp room was glowing with an eerie light.

Cinderella was shocked awake by hands removing her blindfold. She blinked her eyes, in an attempt to adjust them to the abrupt light. She felt herself being lifted, and strapped against the cold wall. She saw stars as her head came into contact with the stone.

_Ah! My arms feel as if they'll fall off!_ She thought with a gasp, as they were secured into the straps. _My arms are still behind my back, there's nothing else to support my weight! Ah! My arms!_ Cinderella felt her arms burn, and ache as her legs collapsed.

Struggling back to her feet, she raised her head to turn her pain filled eyes onto the man in front of her. She didn't recognize him. His brown hair was greasy, and long. His face was unshaven, and he had a long red scar across one eye, of which she knew he was blind.

He was tall. Taller than her prince, and more muscled. His clothes were naught but rags, and his thick black boots shined in the light. He opened his thin lips, "So. I suppose you're wondering why you're here." he said with a smirk. He looked down his nose at her, "Well, that's all thanks to these lovely women." He stepped to the side, revealing her stepmother, and stepsisters.

"Hello, Cinderella." Her stepmother said coldly. "My, my, look at you. Just as dirty, and you smell as I remember."

"You thought you could just up and steal the prince, did you?" Anastasia, her redheaded stepsister asked in anger.

"Well now, looks like our choice paid off." Her black haired stepsister, Drusilla said smugly.

"Don't look so down, 'Sister' dear." Anastasia said happily.

"Once you're dead and gone, we'll be the ones who are comforting your prince charming." Drusilla said.

"Yes, my daughters, you're time will come, and you'll be richer beyond your wildest dreams." Her stepmother said. They turned to leave.

A small bag of coins was tossed to the still grinning man. "Do with her as you please, make sure to wipe her of her insolence before you kill her though. Make it slow, as she's thwarted me for the last time."

The man bowed at his waist, "As you wish, Madam."

The three women left Cinderella with the man, and to her fate.

He turned to her. "My name is Errol, my delicious princess, and I will be your end."

Errol strode up to Cinderella, stroking her pale face, almost lovingly.

"I've watched you from afar, for so long, you see, I lived in the village you grew up in. I loved you, longed for you, lusted after you, and what did my efforts get me? Nothing!

I watched as you were married to that Bastard, and soon after, I was hired as a worker in the palace." he trailed his fingers down her neck, fingering the rope that dangled down between her breasts. "Don't you recognize me? Probably not, for who would remember the face of a lowly bed turner?"

Cinderella gasped as his hand lowered further.

"I was the one who cleaned your and the princes room. I was the one who stole your jewelry, and your under things. I was always watching." he began to untie the strings on her bodice. He smirked as she struggled to away his hands.

"I watched as your husband undressed you, wishing I was the one doing so. I watched as he took you, and kissed you, as if he was the one who loved you. Then, when he left you in the morning, while you still slept, I entered your room." he confessed, as he finished with the strings. He cocked his head to the side as he wondered, "Did you ever notice the small pinpricks on the inside of your arm?"

Her eyes widened, as she realized she had.

Errol smirked as he noticed. "I took a special liquid, every morning after he left, and using a sewing needle, I injected you with it. It was to keep you asleep." He pulled at her bodice, loosening it so it would fall away, leaving just her dress beneath it. He pulled out a dagger, and began to slice at the fabric.

"After I injected you with the sleeping liquid, I would begin to fondle your breasts." he laughed at her horrified look. "Oh yes, and then as I fondled you, I would touch myself. Soon I became bold enough to use your hand to fondle me, as I did the same to you. I kept that up for months, before I was secure enough to straddle your sleeping form."

Errol finished cutting the top of her dress off, and discarded the material. He gazed in wonder at her pert breasts, as his hands began to cup them. He kneaded them and pinched at her nipples until they hardened.

Cinderella struggled as he bent to place a teasing kiss on the swollen peaks. She struggled harder, as he bit one of her nipples, hard enough to bring tears to her eyes.

Errol continued with his story. "I began to straddle you every morning, as I played with and teased your succulent breasts. I would kiss your pink lips, and slip my tongue in between them. I would then release my aching cock, and slide it inside your mouth. I would pump and pump until I came. When I did, I pinched your nose, and covered your mouth, to get you to swallow every last drop."

He slid his hand against her belly, before dropping it low enough to cup her pussy. He tore at her skirt, ripping it from her body, revealing her long pale legs, and yellow dusted mound.

He dropped to his knees, and nipped at her inner thigh, as he spread her legs, revealing her to him.

"I was never so bold as to actually fuck your perfect little body. The sleeping potion didn't last that long, so it is my pleasure to finally have that chance." he looked up at her. "I would keep you as my slave, but I was paid for your death. I'll just have to make this worth it."

He slid a finger inside her dry pussy, and moaned at the feel of her. He slapped at her breast, hard, as she tried to close her legs. "I am not abject to others joining, so if you don't want that, I would suggest you keep still." he warned her.

He leaned in and sniffed her, relishing in the sweet, slightly tangy smell. He pinched her clit, and laughed as her hips bucked against her will. He slid his tongue inside her lower lips, and began licking and slurping at her.

Cinderella let her tears fall, as she was pleasured against her will. She fought silently with herself. Soon, he dragged a low table over, and unhooked her from the wall. She breathed a sigh of relief, only to be shocked, as he situated her on her knees at the edge of the table, tying her ankles to the table legs behind her.

He forced her on her back, and tied wet rope around her breasts, causing them to pop out more than usual. He attached that rope to the one around her neck, and the one around her neck was attached to a hook protruding from the bottom of the table. She couldn't move, couldn't sit up, due to her neck being attached.

She winced as she lay there, the rope binding her arms together, had dried, and was burning her skin. She watched as Errol took a bucket of liquid and splashed her with it. She gasped at the smell.

"Is that better?" he sneered as he walked toward her knees, freeing his huge cock from the confines of his trousers. It was long, thick and purple, just begging to fuck her pussy. He got to his knees. "I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should." he told her as he smacked her cunt with his cock. "Are you ready, my princess?" he asked her before entering her roughly.

The pain was beyond anything she had ever felt. Her husbands penis was no where near the size of Errol's. Not to mention the fact that she was pretty much dry when he entered her tiny body.

Errol withdrew, and slammed inside of her as hard as he could, moaning as her walls enveloped him, massaged him, gripped his cock in ways he couldn't even describe. He pulled out and slid back inside of her with ease. He knew, from the way her legs were tensing, that he was hitting that spot. He began to thrust harder and harder, faster and faster until he felt like he was about to cum. He did so with a cry of pleasure. Pumping until every drop of semen was deep inside her womb.

He stood and left the room. Cinderella heard voices, and soon three men were standing by her.

"You weren't kidding!" One said.

"What a treat! I haven't had a woman in months." another said.

"I get the ass." the third said with a sick grin.

"Yes, fine, but make sure to give me a show. I need to get hard again, I want to fuck her as much as I can before I kill her." Errol told them with a wave of his hand.

"Yes sir!" the three saluted before rushing her. The first man pulled the rag from her mouth and slammed his dick down her throat. She gagged, and tried to pull away. He smacked her face. She tried to bite his dick, and received a sharp tug of her blonde hair. Soon he was thrusting in a fast tempo, making sure she deep throated him each time. Her gagging noises egging him on.

The second man slid a finger inside her asshole, and pumped it several times, causing Cinderella to cry tears of pain. He spat in his hand, and lubed his cock up before laying on his back under the table. He entered her asshole and almost instantly, came. He slowed his thrusts, wanting to make this interaction last as long as he could. He would thrust deep inside her ass, before slowly drawing his long cock out of her, and then slamming back inside her. Her muffled screams of pain echoed in the room.

The third man entered her without hesitation, and fucked her as hard as he possibly could, loving the feel of her as his cock hit her womb, and feeling it give. He leaned on the table, as his cock pounded deep inside her, his balls slapping against her. He reached up, and used her popping breasts as leverage to help him go faster. Soon he was coming inside her body, and he pinched her hard nipples until she screamed.

Spent, the third man stood and left the room, sending in another to take his place. The fourth man's cock was larger than the thirds, and he slowly filled her, taking pride in watching her pussy rip, having been stretched too far. He kept up the slow pace, and leered at her as the first and second man each spent themselves, and sent in two more men.

Soon, she passed out from the pain, and Errol sent the others from his presence. "Leave us. She's all mine now."

They hurriedly did as he bid. "Yes sir."

Errol calmly went to her and slid his cock in between her lips. He fucked her mouth leisurely, until she awoke. His balls slapping on her face, until she coughed.

He pulled out, and smiled at her. "Wasn't that fun?" he asked her.

At her negative answer, he walked to the other side of the table. "I've fucked your pussy and you mouth, but I've yet had the pleasure of ramming my cock inside your ass." he spread her ass cheeks, and thrust deep inside her tight hole. "Oh God!" he groaned out, as he speared her. "This feels amazing, Cinderella, OH FUCK!" He screamed, as he shot himself deep inside her bowels.

Cinderella screamed as he raped her over and over again. Sometimes there would be others, and other times he would use objects to fuck her holes. After what seemed like years, but was really only months, he tired of her.

"It's really no fun anymore." He told her. "You're so stretched out, that it's hard to get off anymore." he snapped his fingers.

A man rushed into the room, two buckets of the foul smelling liquid. He pointed at her. They tossed it onto her, and left.

"Besides, I hear the prince has taken a new wife, one even more beautiful than yourself." he lit a match, "I might try giving her a go, yes?" he walked away from her. "Good bye, Cinderella." he said as he tossed the match at her. It landed on her stomach, and the flame caught. The liquid she was doused with instantly caught fire, and she screamed as she was burned alive.

He watched as Cinderella's hair caught fire, and stayed, waiting as she died. Waiting, until she was nothing but a pile of bones and ash.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this installment of the princess series. Please leave a review and let me know how you liked it, or hated it, either is fine.

~Kiera


End file.
